This invention is directed to an improved system for chilling drinking water, the system being particularly suitable for use with bottled drinking water. Water cooling is preferably provided by a thermoelectric heat-transfer module which is quiet and trouble-free as compared to compressor-type coolers. Heat drawn from the water by the thermoelectric module is dissipated by fins which are cooled by fan-driven room air.
The system includes a water reservoir having an upper chamber which holds substantially room-temperature water, and a lower chamber for chilled water, and which rests on a cold sink of the thermoelectric module. Room-temperature water is gradually fed to the lower chamber as water from that chamber is dispensed. A user-adjustable mixing valve which will maintain a preset position enables dispensed water to be drawn from both the room-temperature and chilled water chambers in a proportion which provides a desired water temperature.